


Dress Clothes

by Spera_via



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dialogue Heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spera_via/pseuds/Spera_via
Summary: A returning of items.





	Dress Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Folly borrowed some dress clothes for a fancy party that my guild had thrown. Then some cultists showed up aaaand he kind of got them wet from the rain, damaged from some lightsabers, and then someone put him on a rakghoul dissection table and let him marinade in those fluids before popping him in the bacta tank. I wanted to see how Kebiin would react. 
> 
> It also was a study in their relationship. I wasn't sure if they would ever meet, but I sort of like the idea of Kebiin being someone Folly looks up to. Since he's been exiled from his own family.

“I’m sorry that it got wet… and about the burns… and the rakghoul slime… and the bacta...” Folly said sheepishly. The Chiss across from him held up the ruined formal wear and eyed it, a slight frown on his full lips. Kebiin looked up at Folly, his garnet eyes skeptical. 

Kebiin G’esi was a few inches shorter than Folly, his face longer. Scars created from taking lightning to the eye, a punishment for a sharp tongue, snaked over his face and down his neck. His short hair looked as though the scavenger had run his hand through it many times. 

Folly sighed. “Listen, I… it wasn’t the plan to get attacked. It just sort of happened. These cultists came out of nowhere. I… tried to help…” He trailed away, pursing his lips to hide his frown. Kebiin sighed and tossed the ruined clothes into a corner of the room before signing to the younger man. The yellow probe that followed behind him chirped a translation. 

‘I’m glad I didn’t lend you my good clothes then.’

Kebiin watched as Folly relaxed and grinned at him in thanks. The scavenger waved Folly’s gratitude away before gesturing for the man to follow him. Folly, hands in his pockets did so, chattering the whole way.

“It’s unusual to see you without your wrappings and face guard. Or covered in grime. Or smelling like the sea.” 

Kebiin walked on casually, sighing and looking at the ceiling as if sending a silent prayer for patience. Folly, used to Kebiin’s surly nature, nearly skipped around him as they continued on. 

“How is Rishi lately? Your lady friend? Elliahas?” Folly watched Kebiin slow to a stop. He turned and gave Folly an exasperated look before signing at him. Folly jumped as the yellow probe began translating behind him.

‘Are you always this talkative?’

Folly studied the man for a long time. 

“Kiirem told me that you used to be like me once.” He stated bluntly. Kebiin grinned at those words before signing back.

‘Then the weight of the Galaxy fell on my shoulders.’

That sobered Folly. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly. “I… what did happen to you?” He asked. Kebiin sighed and dropped his hands. He turned and continued to walk before signing. The probe rushed forward to scan and translate his signals.

‘I still check up on them… when I can. Though I fear my leaving has destroyed the others.’ His footsteps stuttered as if he were going to stop and turn. He didn’t. Kebiin continued to walk on. His hands remained at his sides.

Folly, for one, didn’t ask any more questions. 

He watched Kebiin stop at a floor safe and open it up. The scavenger tossed a stack of credits at the younger man.

‘I expect you to get those clothes cleaned.’ He signed after rising. Folly, who had caught the stack, more out of surprise than dexterity, blinked at him before nodding.

“Oh! Oh right.”

Kebiin chuckled silently before walking over to Folly and clapping him on the shoulder. He searched Folly’s face for a long moment before releasing the other Chiss and walking away.

“Riis.” 

Kebiin stopped, but didn’t turn. Folly studied the man for a moment before continuing.

“Thank you.”


End file.
